Utility knives are often configured to house a replaceable blade, which can selectively retract into or extend out of the handle of the utility knife. Conventionally, utility knife blades are trapezoidal, and are configured so that one side of the blade may be used, while the other side of the blade is held within the housing, fixing the blade relative to the housing. When it is desirable to replace the blade, the blade may be rotated in the blade carriage, so that the side of the trapezoid previously used (and presumably dulled through use) is held within the housing, while the side of the trapezoid previously retained within the housing may be selectively exposed for use. Alternatively, the utility knife blade may be removed entirely (e.g., when both sides of the trapezoidal blade have been thoroughly used) so that the used trapezoidal blade may be replaced by a new blade.
Among other things, the present application relates to an improved blade carriage and sliding mechanism for extending or retracting the utility knife blade, so that the utility knife blade may be easily rotated for utilization of the other side of the blade, or the utility knife blade may be replaced in its entirety.